Shinji the Tiger
by gunman
Summary: Shinji gets turned into a tiger, lost for 3 months, married to an amazon, and finds a whole new happier life he never expected. Another response to Invincible Shinji's Romance Fanfic Challenge. Mild lime, some OOC.
1. Eye of the Shinji

**_SHINJI THE TIGER  
_**by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or Ranma ½

Summary: Shinji get teleported to Jusenkyo, meets Ryoga Hibiki, gets cursed, and journey's to Nerima, along the way getting engaged to the lovely and energetic Shampoo.

Another response to Invincible Shinji's _Romance Fanfic Challenge_.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 1  
**Eye of the Shinji**

Shinji groaned as he blinked open his eyes to see that 1-he was alive, 2-he wasn't inside his Eva, and 3-he was nestled in what felt like a soft patch of grass.

_I'm alive!_ He thought as he sat up and rubbed his head. _But... shouldn't I be dead now? I remember being inside my Eva, inside the 12th Angel, my oxygen running out._

He looked around and noticed that while he was still in his plugsuit, he was standing in a large valley full of small stone pools, each one elevated from the ground, and each with a bamboo-pole sticking out each one. In fact, he was right next to one.

_Not that I'm complaining or anything. But where am I and how did I get here?_ He wondered as he walked around the pools and noticed that each of the pools had some strange Chinese writings on them. He had actually taken a Chinese language class and could make out the characters that were carved into the edge of the pool.

One pool said 'girl', another pool said 'pig', another pool said 'panda', and others he could make out said 'horse', 'duck', 'man' and 'tiger'.

_Where the hell am I?_ he wondered as he stopped in front of the one that said 'tiger'.

He looked around and noticed that there was nothing and no one else nearby. Obviously, wherever he was, he was without his Eva or even his identification.

Suddenly, a young man wearing a yellowish gold long-sleeve shirt with black pants and slippers, a yellow and black bandana and carrying a red umbrella, walked up to him.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where I am? I'm a little lost." the boy asked Shinji.

Shinji had no idea how true that statement was.

"Uh... actually I'm kinda lost myself." Shinji said

The boy looked at Shinji who was dressed a skin-tight blue and white outfit that was something out of a sci-fi film.

_Okay, this is a little weird_. Ryoga thought. _Then again, I crossed two oceans without seeing a drop of water so... _"My name's Ryoga. Ryoga Hibiki. What's your name?" he introduced.

"I'm Shinji Ikari." he replied.

A sudden thundering noise caught the pair's attention and they turned to see what looked like a large panda being chased by a very angry redheaded girl.

Ryoga's first thought was, _Did I wander into a zoo?_

Shinji's first thought was, _What's Asuka doing here?_

The next second found both boys slammed into by the panda and redhead, knocking them apart and tossing them both into different pools of water.

What happened then, changed Shinji's life forever.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_What's going on? What hit me?_ Shinji groaned as he scrambled out of the pool.

(It wasn't a deep pool, but Shinji still preferred not to be in it.)

However, what shocked him the most was that he didn't speak with words or thoughts. It sounded more like a growl.

He quickly scrambled out of the pool and landed on both his hands and feet. He tried to stand up, but felt his balance shift, his plugsuit feeling tight, falling back into the _same_ pool. He sprang out of the pool and landed on all four limbs once again. This time, he actually bothered to look down.

_What the... when did I get furry... tiger shoes?_ He wondered as he looked around and noticed that something was definitely wrong. For one thing, he was looking at the ground a lot closer than he usually did. For another, when he tried to move his arms, the furry tiger shoes moved. _What the... where did my arms go?_ _And where are..._ he then looked down, noticing that he was looking under himself and staring at four tiger feet and.. _A tail? A tiger's tail! Is there a tiger behind me?! Wait a minute..._ he thought as he remembered that bald man who went into that other pool and came out a panda. He looked down under himself and concentrated on the tail. It stopped moving, then started wagging, then stopped again. _Oh, my, god. __I'M__ the tiger!_

This sudden realization caused the boy-turned-tiger to panic and jump around like he was chasing his own tail.

Across the way, a small piglet wearing a black and yellow bandana just looked at the tiger.

_Whoa! He's going ballistic! _He thought as he tried to get some distance from the much larger beast. _Okay, best thing to do right now is stay away and make su_r_e I don't get eaten. _He started backing away from the tiger, but then another thought came to mind._ Hey, where's that kid Shinji I just met? And why do I feel naked all of a sudden?_ Looking down he realized that not only was he not earing his own clothes, but he had small hoofed feet, four of them, his body was covered in small black fur, and he had a cute curled tail. Realizing this he immediately started panicking and whining.

This whining brought Shinji out of his own panic and he turned to notice his companion, a small black piglet wearing a black and yellow bandana like the boy, Ryoga, had been wearing. Also around his forehead. He also noticed the boys clothes hanging off the side of one of the pools.

He then realized something. His plugsuit was now gone. Odd that. He was sure he was wearing it when he went into the pool, but where had it gone now? He looked at his skin, now bright orange fur with black stripes. His hands and feet had been replaced with large paws with razor sharp claws and what he recognized as padded footballs. He looked behind him and waved his long tail around. He then moved his tongue around inside his mouth and, yup, sharp pointed teeth.

If he had to guess, he was now a Bengal Tiger.

He then looked to his right as a man wearing an olive-drag uniform and cap, possibly of Chinese origin, approach them both.

"Very bad young sirs." the Chinese man said to the pair, holding up what looked like a tea kettle with steam coming out of it. He turned to Shinji. "You fall into pool of drowned tiger." he then turned to Ryoga. "You fall into pool of drowned pig."

The pair of animals just looked at each other and blinked. The man told them not to move as he poured the hot water over them both. In seconds the tiger and the piglet vanished, only to be replaced by the human boys they once were.

"Wha... where... how..." Ryoga gasped as he struggled to get his clothes back on.

"You fall into cursed pools." the man said. "Person fall into pool get changed into thing that drown in pool before. Cold water turn you into animal, hot water change you back to human."

Shinji, still dressed in his plugsuit, just looked at the Chinese man, his mind instantly working on what he had just been told.

Since he had never heard of a place like this, he figured he wasn't in Japan anymore. And if this man was indeed Chinese, then he was in China. But where exactly?

Shinji turned back to the Chinese man.

"Uh, sir? Pardon me, but who are you, and where are we?"

The man looked at the boy curiously. Granted he didn't expect him to know who he was, but he was a little confused as to why the boy wouldn't know where he was.

"You in Jusenkyo, honored sir. In Chinese mountains." the man said. "I am guide to Jusenkyo."

Shinji's suspicions now confirmed, the boy did the only thing he could think of.

He slumped against one of the pools, frozen in deep shock.

The guide and Ryoga leaned over the brooding boy and just looked at him, then at each other.

"Weird kid." Ryoga said softly, not knowing that Shinji wasn't paying attention to him. He then turned back to the guide. "So, uh, how come he didn't lose his clothes like I did?"

"Not know, young sir. May have something to do with falling into pool twice. Has never happened before I assure you." the guide said.

Ryoga didn't look happy about that.

Though he wasn't looking to test that little theory, he wasn't sure what bothered him more: the fact that Shinji could change into a tiger without losing his clothes like he could, or the fact that he simply changed into a tiger. He turned into a little piglet for crying out loud!

All things considered the guide was a little surprised that Shinji had taken it so well. Neither of them knew that Shinji was fairly used to such things.

"Well, if there's nothing else here, I really need to get going."

Shinji suddenly snapped out of his stupor.

"Going? Going where?" Shinji asked.

"I'm searching for someone and I won't rest until I find him and make him pay!" Ryoga declared.

Shinji gave the young man a strange look. "What for?"

"He and I were supposed to fight a duel, more than ten years ago, and he never showed! I've been looking for him ever since to settle up with him!"

_Ten Years? He's been searching for him for ten years?_ "Wow."

"What?" He asked, wondering what he meant by that.

"You've been searching for this person for ten years? You've got dedication." _Either that or you've got a real one-track mind. _

"Thanks." he said, taking the compliment.

"Would you mind if I tagged along with you?" Shinji asked.

Ryoga looked at the younger boy. "Uh.. I guess not. Where are you from?"

"Japan, like you. I... got separated from my family. A long time ago."

While Ryoga may have been totally focused on his on goals, he wasn't averse to helping others.

And then there was the other issue.

If he turned into a little black piglet when he got hit with cold water, having a tiger around might be helpful to him. If he didn't eat him in the process.

"Well, I wouldn't mind the company and all, but... well, do you know any martial arts?"

Shinji pause briefly. His being an Eva pilot had demanded that he take up martial arts. But Shinji had gotten into it at a younger age, mostly because he considered it both a form of exercise and he liked the poetry of it. The way the body moved in fluidity, almost like a dance, was artful to him. But he never thought to use it for actual fighting, it just wasn't his nature.

Ryoga actually sensed that, though from his form he could tell the boy wasn't an amateur either.

"I've had some training, but, well nothing really advanced." Shinji explained.

"Well, you should know that I'm a fighter, and I like to train a lot." Ryoga said. "I could give you a few pointers if you want."

Shinji then noticed Ryoga examining him, rather intently at that.

"What?" Shinji asked, self-consciously.

"Here, catch!" Ryoga said as he kicked up a large meter-wide rock that was next to one of the pools as if it was a soccer ball and kicked it at Shinji.

Shinji reacted quicker than even he expected, throwing his arms out and easily catching the rock. He froze as he just held the alluvium object in his hands. Just to look at it he figured it must weigh about twenty pounds. Yet for some reason it wasn't as heavy as it should have been.

Granted Shinji was a fairly scrawny person, and his coordination wasn't the best, but if that was true, how was he able to do this now?

"What the... how?" he gasped.

"Hmm. Seems you're not going to start out as a beginner after all." Ryoga grinned.

Ryoga's little test had told him everything he needed to know about Shinji's abilities.

He had caught the rock, which meant he had good reflexes, and he was holding it rather easily, without straining or anything. Despite his scrawny build the boy seemed to have uncanny strength.

Neither would figure out too soon that it was actually a result of being dunked in the sacred pool twice that caused a residual effect in Shinji's transformation. This residual effect was also carried onto the back of Eva's effects on Shinji.

(While his mother, Yui Ikari, couldn't do much for Shinji while in battle, she could augment the boy to where he would be stronger than any other boy. It had taken a while and many synch tests and even the more extreme treatments whenever she went Berserk, which had actually happened three times before Shinji was teleported to this world by the 12th Angel.)

Not only was Shinji now able to transform into a tiger and still retain his clothes in the change-back, but he now seemed to possess some other excess abilities that went along with his transformation to a tiger. Such as nearly triple his normal physical strength and reflexes when he changed back to a human. And considering that Shinji was unconsciously at least ten times stronger than a normal human adult at the time of his teleportation to this world, the effects of the cursed pool compounded.

"So come on then, we'll start your training today!" Ryoga grinned.

The pair left before the guide could ask them if they wanted to wait for the other two. He probably would have said something, had the pair not been so involved in their conversation.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji quickly discovered two things as he traveled with Ryoga Hibiki.

1-the boy had a very poor sense of direction. Shinji realized this when they had left Jusenkyo and ended back up at the valley six hours later. Odd considering they had been walking in a straight line from the valley. A brief talk with the guide once again, and the pair were off on their way once more.

Of course Shinji being the person he was, didn't say anything, even as the pair spent the next three months on the road. He was actually amazed by the boys lack of direction.

Shinji didn't know you could travel to four continents without seeing the ocean, that you could be in Texas one hour and then tromp through Siberia the next, travel from Canada to Mexico without passing through the United States, have sand in your shoes from the Egyptian desert one day and then have frost from Antarctica in your shorts the next. Traveling from Brazil to Italy without seeing the Atlantic was amazing to him, and Shinji had never seen Paris.

Literally, they completely passed it on their way to Siam.

India had some interesting food, Turkey's music impressed Shinji, but England gave them a lot of trouble as it rained there quite often.

In those three months Shinji actually got more worldly experience than he had after his mother died and his father abandoned him over ten years ago. Add to the fact that Ryoga was able to train Shinji in the Anything Goes Style.

Ryoga was impressed at how quickly Shinji picked up the style, and how patient he was in regards to learning. He also taught Shinji a few signature moves regarding Tiger-Style kung fu, more as a joke Shinji thought. But while Shinji was able to pick up the Anything Goes style, Ryoga noted that Shinji didn't like fighting that much. Not that it was a bad thing, it just made sparring with the boy difficult as he did not present much in the way of a challenge. Still, Shinji managed to pull his weight, as a cook if not a protector.

Shinji and Ryoga eventually ended up back in Jusenkyo where the guide welcomed the travel pair back after being gone for three months.

The second thing Shinji discovered about Ryoga, he was a freaking superhuman when it came to the martial arts.

When they had started out their journey the lost boy had given Shinji a change of clothes and a weighted backpack that was about 300 lbs total. Though it didn't feel that heavy to Shinji. He told Shinji it was to help train his legs. Ryoga was quick to discover that despite the regimen he had put on himself, Shinji, being of a weaker form than his own, didn't complain about it.

He had told Ryoga that he himself was confused as to where his physical abilities had come from, as he didn't remember being this strong beforehand.

In fact, he figured he was about two, possibly even three, times stronger than he had been before coming to Jusenkyo. Not that he even knew what Eva/Yui had done to him.

Not that Ryoga seemed fazed by that too much and kept up his strength training.

Shinji himself was actually surprised he was able to keep pace with the older more athletic young man. He figured that under normal circumstances he would have keeled over from the weight a long time ago.

Ryoga wasn't really one for conversation, neither was Shinji, yet the pair found stuff to talk about a week after they had left Jusenkyo for the second time.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
**((FLASHBACK, ELEVEN WEEKS AGO))**

"So you really are from another dimension and you really pilot a giant robot?" Ryoga asked.

"It's not something I enjoyed. It wasn't glamourous or anything like that. It was always, painful and draining, I guess you'd say. There isn't much else to say about it though." Shinji said.

Somehow the pair had gotten onto the topic of how they had come to Jusenkyo, and Shinji eventually told the boy of where he had come from and about his life.

His life as an Eva pilot.

He'd started by telling Ryoga about how in the year 2000 an Angel named 'Adam' was discovered in Antarctica, and that waking it up had caused a massive explosion that destroyed the poles, and half the planets population with massive flooding and earthquakes. It was referred to as Second Impact. Fifteen years later he and a few others were charged with the task of stopping a new wave of Angels from wiping out the rest of mankind, using giant robots called Evangelions. Shinji's designation was The Third Child, meaning he was the third person chosen to pilot.

He then told Ryoga about Misato and Rei, his odd reunion with his estranged father, piloting an Eva without any measure of training imaginable and barely winning, his many other battles, including stopping a rogue JetAlone robot, then meeting Asuka and Kaji, the many other battles afterwards, up to the one where he got sucked into the 12th Angel and ended up in their world.

He kept quiet about him accidentally falling onto Rei, seeing Misato nearly naked all the time, and Asuka's suffocating kiss.

He was relieved he had gotten it all out, but when he turned to look at Ryoga, the pigtailed boy just had a look of awe on his face.

"Man! That's a hell of a story, man. You're pretty lucky!" Ryoga said.

Shinji didn't blink.

"Wait, wait, what? Lucky? What are you talking about?" the boy pilot asked.

"Dude, come on! It's every martial artist's dream to fight against overwhelming odds to defend those who can't defend themselves. I mean, sure, I'm looking to finish my fight with Ranma, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't stop to help out someone who needed it. And you, you get to pilot a giant robot to defend hundreds, thousands, maybe all of mankind from these Angels. You're a hero!"

Needless to say it wasn't what Shinji would have preferred to hear. He never thought of himself as a hero, and he wasn't sure that he was that lucky.

"I really don't consider myself hero, in any way."

"Well of course you don't."

Shinji looked at Ryoga.

"If you called yourself a hero, then you wouldn't be. You'd just be cocky or arrogant."

Shinji had to admit that a pretty much truth.

"But tell me, what's it like, really, to pilot this Eva-thing?" Ryoga asked.

Shinji knew he didn't care about the high tech details, like Kensuke would have, just what it was like to pilot it.

"Like I said, it's painful." he said bluntly. "Piloting an Eva, it's like... almost like an extension of yourself. It's like _I'm_ the one out there fighting. I mean, who in their right mind would build something that lets you feel what happens to it? It was just ridiculous to put us in there, and after everything we went though, they didn't even try to build, like, a buffer or something to protect us better. Like they didn't care about what happened to us."

Ryoga just looked at Shinji. It was obvious that he didn't like piloting, even if he was good at it and even needed to do it.

"If you hated it so much, why did you do it? To protect that Rei girl you knew?"

"I... at first it was to protect her. Then she promised to protect me. I got the impression that we were friends, that I was her first real friend, and... I guess we could have been more. I would have wanted to be more... with her."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Back in the other universe, Rei suddenly felt a desire to smile as she did for Shinji after their victory over the 5th Angel.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"I don't know if I'll ever get back to my world, I don't know if I should even try." Shinji said.

"Why not?" Ryoga asked.

Shinji looked at him. "Aside from Rei, there was... really nothing else there for me. Except pain and possibly my death."

"And you're afraid of dying? You shouldn't." Ryoga declared.

"I'm not afraid of dying." Shinji stated.

Ryoga paused at this. "Really?"

"I realized that... I didn't have anything to live for. My mother is dead, my father didn't want me, everyone in my world just wanted to use me."

"Use you?"

"The woman who took me in, Misato, she wanted revenge against the Angels, but she couldn't do it herself. She needed me to kill them. She was nice and all, she tried to help me, but... she wanted to use me as well I guess. Ritsuko needed me for her tests, to pilot the robots she helped to construct. My father was the same way. My friends used me too. Toji is just nice to me because he's in love with Misato, and Kensuke just thinks of me as his 'famous friend' cause I'm an Eva pilot. He'd give his left arm if he could pilot. Probably forget all about me and such. And Asuka just... she just wanted everyone to see how great she was. So I guess she used me to make herself look good in front of everyone else. Tearing me down, insulting me, so that I'd screw up and she'd be number one. She never knew, I never cared about that."

"No one else with... kinder motives?" the lost boy asked.

"Rei maybe. Piloting was her life. Nothing else really seemed to matter to her. I tried to get her interested in a few things, but..." he shrugged. "Everyone else didn't really know me well enough."

"Then why did you keep doing it?" Ryoga asked. "Piloting, for these people who only used you?"

"I guess... I never really thought about it. Maybe I just... maybe I did it like Asuka. To be recognized. No... that's not exactly right." he said with a slight shake to his head. "I guess I did it... because I wanted to be useful. I wanted people to... want me around." he sighed again. "Sounds kinda selfish, doesn't it?"

Ryoga just groaned at the 'wallowing-in-self-pity' that his new friend was doing.

"Oh for crying out... No, it's not selfish to be wanted or needed by others. You want to be useful to people, how is that selfish? Take me for example. I've been traveling all over the place looking for Ranma because I've got a score to settle with him. That may sound selfish, but it's made me into the kind of person that can do a lot of good in this world. It's because of Ranma that I'm driven to be the best. And because of that, I can be useful when it really counts. I can help people who need it. If that's being selfish, then yes, we are the most selfish people on the planet!"

Shinji just looked at his friend and laughed. "Maybe you're right, Ryoga. I guess I just spent a lot of time doubting myself for what I could do for everyone. Like I wasn't any good at anything."

"Hey, that's not you're fault. From what you've told me, you're whole life never gave you a lot of choices as to what you could do for anyone. People just used you, never gave you any encouragement or support, and just expected you to get better whether they helped you or not. Kinda stupid if you think about it." the boy smiled a bit.

Shinji watched his friend's face turn serious again.

"You can't ever stop trying to help people or try to make them happy. Even if things don't work out perfectly, at the very least you've tried. That's why I never gave up in my search for Ranma, even after all these years. But that doesn't mean I'm so obsessed that I forget what it means to be a true martial artist and help people. And helping others is one of the things that makes you human."

In the short time Shinji had known Ryoga, he had never figured the older boy for the philosophical type. Yet, his words made clear sense to him. It was actually more help than anyone had ever given him in the past.

_Maybe this world isn't so bad._ He thought as his smile broadened. "Thanks Ryoga. I'm glad I've got a friend like you."

The lost boy patted Shinji on his back. "Forget it, bro. It's just like my dad taught me, people need each other to survive. I just wish I knew where he was." he mused deeply.

At that, Shinji started to realize that maybe getting lost was hereditary.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Originally I was planning on having Shinji get teleported to Jusenkyo and meet up with Ranma and his father Genma. But since that didn't seem too original, I changed the story to make it so that Shinji met up with Ryoga, who was also at Jusenkyo.

Also, in several Eva/Ranma crossovers Shinji had gotten cursed to turn into a girl. Wanting different I changed it so that Shinji would turn into something else. Since characters like Ryoga got turned into a piglet, Mousse got turned into a duck, Shampoo becomes a cat, and Genma a panda, I decided to change the scene so that Shinji would become something that wouldn't necessarily be comical, yet in some ways funny to the story.

I decided on a tiger, since I'm pretty sure it hasn't been done that way before.

Also, since this is Ryoga we're talking about, I decided to have the pair get lost for a little while. This will make sense why later on.

Also, I know I probably made Ryoga a little OOC, for that I apologize.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Omake

Jobs that Ryoga Hibiki wouldn't be good at:

Tour Guide.  
Map Maker.  
Airline Pilot.  
Taxi Driver.  
Bus Driver.  
Stock Car Racer.  
Long range reconnaissance.  
Trailblazer. (Maybe)  
Scout Master.  
Forest Ranger.  
Pig Farmer.  
Chef.  
Butcher.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Omake 2

"Man, that was some good duck you cooked, Shinji." Ryoga said as he burped and tossed another bone into the fire.

"Thanks, Ryoga." Shinji smiled. "Though for the life of me, I can't understand why a duck would be wearing these glasses." he said, twirling the thick spectacles around in his hands. "They sure are thick. That duck must have been blind or something."

(I know, I know. Kinda dark, But come on. Someone would have written something like this eventually)


	2. Meeting The Amazons

_**SHINJI THE TIGER  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, like before.

Summary: Shinji and Ryoga meet the lovely amazon Shampoo where Shinji ends up battling the nearsighted fighter Mousse for Shampoo's hand.

This is still a response to Invincible Shinji's _Romance Fanfic Challenge_.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 2  
**Meeting the Amazons**

Since Ryoga had the poor sense of direction, Shinji had little choice but to take the lead. After three months on the road, even the incredibly patient Shinji found himself frustrated beyond belief at the lack of progress the pair had made.

When they got back to Jusenkyo for the third time, Shinji asked the guide directions to the nearest village. He told them it was to the south, just over a large river, about a two-to-three hour walk from the valley of cursed pools.

Shinji had thanked the man in his native Mandarin and left with Ryoga in tow.

However, the pair encountered a slight problem in their path.

That problem was a freak rainstorm that struck when they were only an hour from the village.

However, they had quickly discovered early on that in their animal forms both tiger and piglet could communicate with each other.

(This is ridiculous!) Piglet-Ryoga squealed.

(Would you just relax and bring your clothes over here.) Tiger-Shinji said as he tried to stuff the boy's trousers into the backpack.

Not an easy thing considering he now had no opposable thumbs. He was actually amazed that he could grab the umbrella and carry it with his tail.

It did make him wonder why Ryoga hadn't pulled it out when the sound of thunder rolled through the sky.

The black piglet bit into his clothes and drug them over to the tiger, who stuffed the yellow shirt and pants into the backpack. The tiger grabbed the backpack with it's mouth and flung it onto it's back.

(Come on. We're only an hour away from the village. Maybe we can get some help.) Shinji said.

(If they don't decide to eat me and make a rug out of you.) Ryoga said.

Shinji growled at that, making the piglet shrink under his intense gaze.

(Sorry) Ryoga apologized.

(That's supposed to be my line.) Shinji chuckled.

Shinji actually figured Ryoga would have been more optimistic about things, especially with what they had been through traveling around the Whole Freaking Planet thanks to Ryoga's poor sense of direction. He was also amazed that getting turned into animals didn't happen as frequently as they should have, but then again Ryoga being in the lead meant they didn't go near any bodies of water. He was amazed that after ten years of searching for his friend/rival Ranma the lost boy only seemed to get discouraged within the last three months. Part of Shinji wondered if his mood had had something to do with that.

During their travels Shinji had discovered a couple interesting things.

The big thing was that the pair could still communicate with each other in their cursed animal forms, which helped them out considerably during their travels as several people in different countries tried to eat Pig-Ryoga, only to have Tiger-Shinji arrive, snatch up the pigboy and carry him off to safety. However, they could only communicate in their cursed forms. If one of them was human the other one, as an animal, wouldn't have been able to understand them.

Another thing that Shinji discovered was that Ryoga's friend/rival Ranma was afraid of cats.

Wondering how Ryoga could have known that, the lost boy said that it had something to do with his father using a technique on him prior to the pair fighting. Something called The Cat's Fist.

Ryoga was wondering if now that Shinji was part tiger, would he be able to help him defeat Ranma by scaring the boy to distract him so that he could beat him. Of course he gave up that idea as he figured he would just be using Shinji like those people from his world did, and he wanted the pleasure of beating Ranma on his own.

He didn't tell Shinji any of this, but it did leave the boy to wonder how a person could develop a fear of cats because of a martial arts technique their father used on them at a young age.

_Not that my own father wouldn't have given me a complex or two if he wanted._ Shinji thought as the pair continued walking.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Back in his own dimension, Gendo Ikari sneezed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

But Shinji's musings were cut off as the pair approached the river, a shrieking meowing coming from said river.

Shinji looked over and saw that there was a white cat splashing wildly, struggling to keep it's head above water.

Now, Shinji wasn't a good swimmer, which he had told Ryoga on their journey. But the plight of others just jarred something inside him and before he knew it, Tiger-Shinji had quickly discarded the backpack and leaped into the rushing river.

Shinji quickly discovered that his new body was more adapt at swimming than his old one, and he quickly paddled to intercept the struggling white furred cat.

_I hope she doesn't think I'm trying to eat her. _Shinji thought as he opened his mouth and caught the cat gently between his teeth as the water pushed her towards him.

He figured the cat was a girl from the way she was crying out. It sounded a lot like him at times.

Careful not to bite Shinji lifted the white cat out of the water, his mouth around her small body, and swam back to shore. Gently, he deposited the white cat onto the ground as the piglet ran up to them.

(Shinji are you alright? That was amazing!) Ryoga said.

(Thanks Ryoga. And I'm fine. What about our friend?) Shinji asked.

The white cat coughed up some more water before struggling to look up at the tiger and the piglet.

(Who.. Who are you?) The cat meowed.

(I'm Shinji, and this is Ryoga.) The tiger growled to her.

(You... you have saved me. If there is anything I can do to repay you, please tell me.) She said as she struggled to sit up to properly address them.

(Actually, we were on our way to this village to get directions and supplies. We just came from the cursed valley of Jusenkyo.) Shinji explained.

(You're from the cursed valley?) The cat perked up. (So... that means you are human?)

(Uh, yeah. Ryoga and I are both human males. We fell into the cursed pools about three months ago and have been traveling around ever since.)

Ryoga looked away, glad Shinji didn't tell her that it was because of him that they were so lost.

(Why do you want to know?) Shinji asked the cat.

(Because I am a human female who was cursed only a few _hours_ ago. My name is Shampoo, and you are heading to my village.) The cat said, her tail twitching as she stared at the tiger boy.

(Really?) Shinji grinned, thinking it lucky that they would at least know someone at the village, maybe to help them out. (Then could we accompany you there?)

(Of course. But...) She said as she stumbled over onto her side. (I am very tired from nearly drowning in the river. I... fell in after getting caught in the rainstorm, trying to jump over the river as a human. It was further upriver where the width was greater.)

(Oh. Well, I could carry you if you want. It's not a problem.) Shinji said as he grabbed the backpack in his mouth and tossed it onto his back. In the three months they had been traveling, Shinji had gotten adept at this little maneuver. He then lowered his head to allow Shampoo to climb onto it.

(How come she gets to ride?) Ryoga squealed as the tiger rose to his full height.

(Because she nearly drowned, so it wouldn't be right to make her walk.) Shinji replied and padded over to the bridge he and Ryoga were about to cross before encountering Shampoo.

The piglet just followed after his friend.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was less than an hour later as a large Bengal tiger wearing a backpack, carrying a white cat on it's head with a small black piglet following him walked into the village.

A strange sight to be sure, unless you were from this village in which case it was practically the norm.

(I have to admit, this new body does surprise me at times.) Tiger-Shinji said. (For one, I didn't know that tigers could swim so well)

(At least you turned into something cool.) Pig-Ryoga said. (I'm a pig, and a small one at that.) He grumbled. (I mean it's about as useless as turning into a chicken or a duck or something)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Elsewhere, twenty miles above a random town, a duck in flight sneezed, which actually helped since it was about to fly into a tree branch.

Care to guess who this was?

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Hey, ducks can fly and swim.) Shinji explained, having heard this complaint before on their journey. (If you had been turned into a duck, you could have saved Shampoo instead of me. Or at least helped.)

Ryoga actually considered that as the pair were directed by Shampoo through the village.

Shinji took note of the village, just looking around at the rather old-style houses and buildings. The village itself seemed to have a serious lack of technology, as if these people had never stepped into the 20th Century. It was like they had stepped backwards in time to the Qing Dynasty (circa 1680).

Yet despite this, the people, most of whom were apparently women, seemed rather content with what they had. It was something that Shinji envied about others. Their happiness.

In the technologically advanced city of Tokyo-3 he was never really happy. Though he knew it was more due to his job than his environment.

(Here!) Shampoo meowed, getting Shinji and Ryoga's attention. The small white cat was pointing to a house that was actually larger than several of the others.

Shinji walked up to the front door as Shampoo started meowing loudly.

Within a few seconds the door opened to reveal the rather odd occupant.

Shinji and Ryoga froze as a small wrinkled mummy balancing on a walking stick opened the door, gasping as she did.

"Yes? Can I help you?" the old crone asked before noticing the trio of animals before her.

(Great Grandmother, it's me! Shampoo!) The cat said, leaping at the ancient looking woman.

_Great-Grandmother_? Shinji wondered. She looked _older_ than that.

"Oh! Affectionate little minx, aren't you?" the old woman said as she cradled the cat.

(I don't think she can understand you, Shampoo.) Shinji growled.

Shampoo looked at the old woman and realized that Shinji was right. She leaped out of her great grandmothers arms and into the hut.

The tiger, pig and old woman looked on curiously as the cat returned a minute later with a piece of paper and a pencil. Before their very eyes, Shampoo had written her name on the paper, then pawed at it intently.

"'Shampoo'. Shampoo?" the old woman gasped as she picked up the cat and lead the others inside. She put some water into a pot and started to boil it. As she waited the animals sat around the cooking fire that was in the center of the room.

She turned to address them.

"So, am I to assume that you are my great granddaughter." she said to the cat, who nodded fiercely. "I guess this means that your training in Jusenkyo caused this. And these two creatures are also from the valley of cursed springs." again the cat nodded fiercely. "And I would say they are friends as they allowed you to ride atop of them." again the cat nodded. "I see. Are they men or women?" he asked.

The cat meowed once, telling the older woman that it was the first choice.

"Men, then. So they came from Jusenkyo as well." she said as the cat nodded.

Shinji and Ryoga just looked at each other in confusion. Mostly from the fact the old woman was taking this whole thing so well. And she seemed rather perceptive about this.

"I am pleased to meet you. My name is Cologne. I am the matriarch of this little amazon village and great grandmother to Shampoo, who you have met." the old woman introduced.

The water came to a boil and the old woman used a ladle to scoop some water into a cup and placed it in front of the cat. Said cat stuck her paw into the cup and within seconds transformed from a small white furred cat, into a beautiful and athletic-looking 16 year old girl with long purplish hair wearing no clothing whatsoever, yet didn't seem ashamed about her curvy and athletic figure.

"YES! Shampoo is back!" the girl shouted, pumping her fist into the air while the pig and tiger looked away out of sheer respect.

Cologne noticed this, and grinned, as Shampoo hugged her great grandmother and scooped up some hot water for her two friends.

Putting the two cups in front of them, the tiger growled at the pig, who stopped just short of touching his cup. The tiger then took the cup of hot water with his mouth and lifted it upward, tipping it back to wash over him.

Shampoo watched as within seconds the large Bengal tiger was replaced with a handsome young man maybe a couple years younger than herself. He had short brown hair and deep blue eyes, his features clearly Japanese. He was dressed in a tight blue shirt that showed his lean but athletic body and black pants with shoes. It was an extra outfit that Ryoga had picked up on his travels and given to Shinji in place of his plugsuit.

Shinji had discovered that whether in a plugsuit or regular clothes, he could still change from Shinji to Tiger-Shinji without losing his clothes.

Shinji had been glad of that at least, Ryoga was still a bit upset but couldn't blame Shinji for that.

Cologne noticed that Shampoo seemed rather transfixed on the boy, a look of what she perceived to be attraction in the younger girls eyes.

They watched as Shinji, who had kept his eyesight away from Shampoo, picked up the smaller piglet and the water.

"Do you have a private room around here?" Shinji asked, still not looking at the still naked girl.

Cologne didn't hesitate to answer and pointed towards the back of the hut.

Shinji bowed and carried the piglet in the back. He returned a few seconds later, minus the piglet, the hot water and his backpack. He kept his eyes down until Cologne threw a blanket over Shampoo.

"May I ask what that was for?" Cologne asked after Shinji had thanked him for that.

Shinji then explained to the pair that Ryoga's curse, unlike his, didn't allow his clothes to vanish and return when he changed. As a result, if he had changed back into a human being, he would have been naked before the two women. So, for the sake of modesty, he had taken Ryoga to a private room where he could change back without unintentionally offending anyone.

_Quite mature, this one_. Cologne thought as the young man sat down. "So, how did you meet my great granddaughter?" she asked.

"Shinji save Shampoo from drowning in river when Shampoo fall in." the purple-haired explained in slightly broken Japanese. "Rain turn Shampoo into cat, cat fall into river, Shinji save Shampoo when become tiger. Him and pig friend accompany Shampoo to village. Offer to carry Shampoo." she explained in greater detail.

Shinji noticed that Shampoo's Japanese wasn't as developed as her animal-curse speak.

"I see." the older woman said, looking rather thoughtful. "Then I should thank you, young man."

"For saving your great granddaughter? It's wasn't a problem." Shinji smiled.

"Oh I'm grateful for that, but that isn't what I meant." Cologne cackled, causing the boy to look a bit confused. "I mean for getting her out of her marriage to that thick-headed Saotome boy."

At that moment, Ryoga chose to enter the living room where the trio sat. His ears caught the name 'Saotome' and Shinji found himself nearly bowled over as the lost boy slid up next to him.

"Saotome? As in Ranma Saotome? Japanese kid with a long black pigtail?" Ryoga quickly asked.

"Yes. Boy and father come to village three months ago, try to steal Shampoo food that Shampoo won in fighting match." Shampoo explained. "Shampoo think that boy was girl and challenge to fight. Girl defeat Shampoo, so Shampoo give girl 'Kiss of Death' and follow to place call Nerima in Japan. Shampoo then find out that girl not girl, but boy who also cursed like father. Father become panda, boy become girl with red hair." Shampoo fumed, wrapping the blanket around her tighter in anger.

Shinji and Ryoga were taking this all in, though in different venues.

"So, Ranma's a girl, is he? A redhead, huh? Well, that shouldn't be a problem to find in Nerima." Ryoga said, cracking his knuckles. Even he knew that redheads were a rarity in Japan.

_Not if you can't find it, buddy._ Shinji mentally commented. "And you said that he and his father were here three months ago? And that they have curses, like us? From Jusenkyo?" Shinji asked the woman.

"Yes." Cologne said. "They were training in Jusenkyo before passing through our village."

"A panda and a redhead." he mused.

"Well, thank you for the information." Ryoga said, stand up to leave. "We really need to get going."

However, Shinji quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back down, all without looking away from the fire in the center of the room.

"Huh? Shinji?" Ryoga gasped as the boy slightly ignored him, looking deep in thought.

_If Ranma and his father were in Jusenkyo three months ago, about the same time we were there, and they can turn into a redheaded girl and a panda, and it was a redheaded girl and a panda that knocked us both into those pools, turning us into a tiger and pig, then... oh boy! _

"It was them." Shinji said.

"What?" Ryoga asked.

"It was Ranma and his father who are responsible for turning us into a tiger and a pig."

"Huh?" Ryoga gasped.

Referring to Ryoga as 'the lost boy' suddenly took on a new meaning for Shinji.

"Ryoga, if Ranma and his father were at Jusenkyo three months ago, they would have been there the same time we were, right?"

"Uh, I guess." Ryoga replied.

"And if their curses cause them to turn into a redheaded girl and a panda like the elder said, and it was a redhead and a panda who knocked us both into the pools that gave us our curses, then it was Ranma and his father who are responsible for what happened to us."

Ryoga's mind snapped at what Shinji was saying.

"You Mean I've Got Another Reason To Fight Ranma Now?" Ryoga nearly shouted.

"But boy say he not like be girl." Shampoo interfered. "Say that father take him on training trip. That why he in Jusenkyo."

Shinji looked at Shampoo as his mind went to work again. "So that means that his father, not Ranma himself, is more responsible for turning us into a tiger and a pig."

"What the heck are you saying?" Ryoga asked. "Just a second ago you said that it was Ranma who was responsible for giving us our curses."

"I said it was Ranma and his father, but if what Shampoo said is correct, that his father brought both of them to Jusenkyo to train, then the reason they were there in the first place was because of him, not Ranma. So, like I said, his father is more responsible for what happened to us than Ranma is."

Ryoga exhaled sharply. "Alright, so I'll fight Ranma for running out on our duel, and beat up Genma Saotome for turning me into a pig, and you into a tiger." he prioritized. "Though to be honest you got the better curse."

"Yes, much better." Shampoo smiled at Shinji.

"Indeed. If the boy turns into a tiger and you, great granddaughter, turn into a cat, then you are more perfectly matched than the Saotome boy." Cologne said.

Shinji's eyes knitted as he listened to them. Something in his mind was tingling at this.

"Yes, Shampoo find better husband." the purple haired girl smiled.

"Better... what?" Shinji gasped.

"Shampoo said that you saved her life from drowning. That's right isn't it?" Cologne asked.

"Uh, well, yes." Shinji replied, wondering where this was going.

"When you save the life of an amazon maiden, you free them of their previous obligation of marriage to another outsider, and thus take their place." Cologne explained.

"It amazon law." Shampoo added.

"You mean... because I... and she... took his... I'm Her Husband?" he shrieked while Ryoga looked shocked.

"Yes." the elder said. "When Ranma defeated Shampoo in fair combat three months ago, he was a red haired girl. By Amazon law Shampoo gave him the Kiss Of Death and tracked him down in order to kill him. But when she found out that Ranma was actually a boy, under amazon law, she had to marry him because he defeated her. After finding out about his curse, Shampoo came home in order to train some more, only to fall into the cursed pools of Jusenkyo.

"She was obviously turned back into a human girl by the Jusenkyo guide, and then turned back into a cat by the rainstorm on her way back. She fell into the river and would have drowned had you not saved her. By doing this, you freed her from her obligation to Ranma, and effectively took his place as Shampoo's husband. A much better choice I must admit." the old woman added.

Normally Shinji would have been at a loss for words at something like this, but there was something that stood out in his mind at what she had said.

_But if she was there the same time as we were, we would have seen her. Unless we just missed her as she was heading back from Jusenkyo_. _She did say that she tried to jump across the wider part of the river on her way back, which would have been further up the river from where we were. _"Wait, better choice?" Shinji asked. "What do you mean?"

"Let us just say that Ranma Saotome was proving to be a rather... reluctant husband for my great granddaughter. After hearing all this, I believe you will be much better for her." Cologne said.

"But... how do you know?" Shinji asked. "I mean... you really just met me, and even with your laws, how do you know I'm a good choice to replace Ranma as Shampoo's husband?"

"Because of what Shampoo has told me about Ranma and you."

Shinji looked at her curiously as if asking her to continue.

"Ranma has rejected Shampoo's many advances when she was in Nerima to get him to come back with her to our village. She even told me how he failed to help her out in a fight against a woman named Akane Tendo. But _you, _boy, instantly jumped into the river to save her. You did not know who she was at the time, yet you went selflessly to her aid. This tells me you have good character and I can tell that you are a strong fighter."

"Okay, hold it right there! How could you possibly know _that_?" Shinji asked.

The old woman grinned. "You don't get to be the elder of ours or any other Chinese village without being able to tell if someone is or is not a fighter. Our village values the art of fighting above all else, and while young I can tell you have strength and skill."

"Oh. Well you can thank Ryoga for that. He's a difficult trainer but I've learned a lot from him." Shinji said, blushing a little.

"Indeed." the old woman cackled. "Well, as I said I can tell that you are a strong fighter, and just by listening to you, I can tell you are not only strong, but well-mannered and respectful to others."

"I... you have my mother to thank for that." Shinji said with some sadness, which told Shampoo that no one had cared for the boy since her death, which was perhaps a long time ago.

"Shinji miss mother." Shampoo deduced.

"She... died when I was only four." he replied.

Shampoo moved towards the boy and gently put her arms around him, hugging him close as he just blushed at the intimate contact, fully aware that she only had a blanket between him and her.

Cologne could only smile at this, knowing that Shampoo was not only accepting Shinji as her new husband-choice, but it seemed her sensitive side was emerging as well. As though she was looking forward to caring for this boy.

_He is perhaps two years younger than her. Shampoo must know this._ Cologne thought. _He is far more mature than she is, more intelligent. But he has strength as well. Shampoo has always wanted a strong husband and though she acts reckless at times, she is a good person. Shinji seems to be the balance she needs. I wonder, does she feel a connection with this boy? She does seem rather quick to accept him over Ranma. _

"Shinji not be sad. Shampoo take care of Shinji now." the girl said as she held him.

A feeling of warmth flowed through him as she said that. He chuckled a little as he turned to look at her face-to-face. "As my wife, or my mother?" he asked.

Shampoo smiled. "Shampoo become mother later, to children of Shinji."

The boy was glowing after he heard that. "Uh... aren't we a little young for that?" he said, the hut all bursting into laughter that was long overdue in Cologne's mind.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji walked through the village just watching everyone working and playing with their family. He had been allowed some time to think alone about Shampoo's offer, weighing the pros and cons of it all. He looked around at the village. He smiled at seeing how happy everyone was.

_I wish I could be happy like that. _

"Something on your mind, son-in-law?" a croaking voice behind him called.

Shinji turned to see Cologne standing next to him. He wasn't surprised that he hadn't heard her.

"Son-in-law? I haven't married Shampoo."

"Yet." she grinned.

"You seem pretty confident in that." Shinji stated.

"Very. But pray tell, what seems to be the trouble?"

"I was just watching everyone, elder. They seem so happy." he said.

"Yes. They are happy because they have people to care for, and who care for them. Our lives are simple, but we have the most important thing there is: a family."

He sighed. "Must be nice." he said sadly.

Cologne noticed the tone of his voice. "Why so glum boy? You've got a wonderful young woman who is more than willing to be your wife and give you a family."

Shinji sighed. "I guess that's the problem, elder. Shampoo is willing to marry me because I saved her life, that's all. It's your laws that say that. So..."

"You wonder if she will love you truly on her own, or because of an obligation to our clans laws."

"Yes." he said with a deep sigh.

BOP!

"OWW!" Shinji hissed as he held his head where Cologne had struck him with her cane.

"Stop being such a wet blanket, boy! I know my great granddaughter and she is not so blind in her duty to her village that she would marry just anyone."

"But... you said that because I saved her life I replaced Ranma as her..." he said, but was interrupted.

"Yes you did. But the key to that rule is that because you freed Shampoo of her first obligation, she can choose whom to love without obligation."

"Without obligation? And she chose _me_?"

"Yes. Granted it was you who freed her from being engaged to a reluctant Ranma, to which I thank you as I saw little future in that union, but she can sense that there is a connection between the two of you. Maybe it has something to do with your curses that turn you into cats, maybe something to do with you're being the perfect match for each other."

_Perfect match?_ Shinji wondered what Cologne meant by that.

"Or it could be because she senses that you are a person who needs compassion and love." she explained to him.

Shinji blushed at that, but couldn't argue.

"Shampoo is a very passionate person. She was anxious to marry Ranma because she felt he was the same as herself. She sensed that he too wanted love and affection, though it as obvious that he would not have reciprocated her feelings anytime soon. Despite her rather persistent advances and optimism she felt that her affections were wasted on him. She wants someone to care for, someone who will return her love, be her equal, and she believes that to be you, boy."

Shinji folded his mind deep in thought at what he was being told. On the one hand the thought of being cared for by someone like Shampoo made him feel warm all over. On the other, he was naturally worried about being hurt if he opened his heart to someone. Anyone, really.

"Under our clans laws, if an outsider male, that's you, saves the life of an amazon, such as Shampoo, then she is free of her prior marital obligation to another, which would be Ranma. At this point, she can choose to marry the outsider who saved her, or simply walk away with her thanks to him. That little detail is left for amazons alone to know."

"Amazon's alone? Then why are you telling me this?" he asked.

"So that you will understand Shampoo better." She replied.

"So you're saying... if she wants to marry the outsider, she has the support of amazon law, but the same is true if she chooses _not_ to marry him?" Shinji reasoned.

"Precisely." Cologne smiled.

"And she wants to marry me." he stated, not asking. "Even if she did, it sounds as if your laws are set up to accommodate you and you alone."

Cologne just shrugged. "The same could be said of all laws created by separate villages to bodies of government to ancient kingdoms."

Shinji couldn't argue with that.

"But if Shampoo wants to marry you, then she has the support of our law and village. And whether or not you believe me, her affection is genuine."

"And I'd be a fool not to at least consider it. Or do I have a choice in the matter?"

"Little, actually. Though you could end up doing to her what Ranma did and spurn her advances. Of course, I doubt you are such a person as he." she said and then hopped away back to her hut.

Shinji watched her go and then sat down under a bushy tree.

His thoughts revolved around all that he had just been told. About Shampoo, and Ranma, and the clans laws. Everything.

The girls affection seemed genuine, though he was sure that Cologne was biased in her endorsement of Shampoo. Still... he liked the way he had felt when she held him.

_The elder is right. I am a wet blanket. I'm so worried about getting hurt that I'll push away any possible honest, heartfelt relationship. I'm scared to take a chance, either from my getting hurt or from my hurting someone that I care for_. He mused. _Still... she is pretty and she does give good hugs. And it's not like I don't want to be cared for. But.._ He suddenly paused. All this thinking was making him just a little sleepy.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji awoke hours later to see that the sunlight was starting to dim, indicating that it was nearly dusk and that meant dinner time. He tried to move, only to find that he couldn't. Looking right he noticed a mass of purple hair resting on his shoulder, a pair of arms wrapped tightly around his chest.

_Shampoo_. He thought as he shifted a little, causing the amazon maiden to stir.

"Mmm. Airen?" she said as she looked up to face a now wide awake Shinji.

"How long have we been like this?" he asked her.

"Not long. Great grandmother find Shampoo, tell her airen in forest. Shampoo come find airen asleep under tree. Shampoo keep airen warm, make sure other amazons not take airen from Shampoo." she said with a smile, and he noticed that she was now dressed in an loose fitting orange martial arts outfit. Much to his relief.

Shinji smiled back at her. She certainly was the loyal type. He pressed his forehead to the young, shapely maiden's brow as he stared into her eyes.

"Do you really want to marry me?" he asked her.

"Yes. Shinji make good husband for Shampoo." she replied.

He stared at her for a few seconds, remembering all that Cologne had said to him. "Shampoo would make a good wife for Shinji." he said, admiring her smile. "But I do want to get to know Shampoo better before I marry her."

"Then come! Shampoo make dinner for airen!" she cried as she quickly sprang to her feet and hurried off to prepare her village's finest meal. Shinji could only smile as he walked back to the village after the energetic amazon, musing how she probably was a good choice for a wife.

Suddenly, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

_Danger!_ Shinji thought as he quickly dodged a knife that would have struck where his head was.

"YOU!" a sudden shriek called out.

"Huh?" Shinji gasped as he looked up and saw a man standing on a large branch of a nearby tree.

"You are the one who has taken my beloved Shampoo! For that you must die!" the man said.

"What are you talking about? I haven't married her yet. And who are you?" Shinji asked.

"YET? So you admit it! I am Mousse, and I am here to kill you!"

Shinji looked at the young man. He had long black hair, was dressed in a large white Chinese shirt, blue pants and slippers, and he had very thick glasses over his eyes.

He leaped into the air and let loose a fierce stream of chained weapons at Shinji from his oversized sleeves.

_That's impressive._ Shinji dodged them on pure instinct, his hit-and-miss training with Ryoga proving effective once again.

"I will defeat you, boy, and prove that only I am worthy of giving Shampoo the love she deserves!" Mousse cried out as he tossed more chains at Shinji, who kept dodging the chained weapons.

_I really don't care why this guy is trying to kill me, I'm kinda used to it._ He thought as he dodged the chains again. _But I don't like his attitude_. "I don't know who you are, but I've got the gist of _what_ you are." he said as he rolled along the ground to avoid a spiked ball.

"And what am I?" Mousse asked.

"Someone who obviously cares more for his own opinion than that of others!" Shinji replied as he stood up.

"Shampoo values strength! Once I defeat you and prove myself, she will love my opinion over hers."

"What kind of thinking is that?" Shinji spat. "Shampoo's heart cannot be won like that. And she is the one who chooses who she wants to be with not you!"

"You are obviously a visitor to this province, so you do not know the rules. Or the laws. It is simple. I defeat you, you will lose favor in Shampoo's eyes, and she will look to me for happiness."

"What delusional world are you living in?" Shinji said simply.

"Pardon?" he asked, obviously confused.

"Shampoo can make up her own mind. If she chose me, I'd welcome it. With open arms. But if she chose not to, I could understand and accept that. But you obviously don't care about her as much as you say you do. Otherwise you would respect her decisions."

"What? How dare you! You question my love?"

"I question your intentions! You say you love Shampoo, but you're more interested in forcing your affection on her, without regard for what she might want. That proves you are unworthy of her!" he shouted, obviously pissed off at the man.

Behind a nearby tree, a certain purple-haired girl was watching and listening.

"Shampoo will be mine! And you will not stop me!" Mousse shouted as he landed on the ground and threw another chained weapon at Shinji.

"But I will. Because as a friend of mine once told me, it's a martial artists duty to help people. And though I may not be the best martial artist in the world, I'll be damned if I don't try my hardest to protect the people I care about!"

Shampoo gasped. Was Shinji talking about her?

"Noble. But it will not save you!" Mousse shouted as he leaped at the young man, throwing out his chains to pin the boy to the ground.

Shinji dodged the chains and leaped into the air, slipping past the weaponry and flew in to kick Mousse hard in the stomach.

Shinji landed on his feet, Mousse landed on his backside.

_I don't know what kind of future Shampoo and I would have together, but I do know that it would be of our choosing_. Shinji thought as he turned to face Mousse, who was slowly getting to his feet. "Shampoo chooses her own life, Mousse, and her own husband." Shinji stated.

"We will see about that!" Mousse shouted as he lunged at the boy.

Shinji and Mousse flew at each other, throwing punches and kicks with fierceness borne of intense training, or the strength of a tiger.

Shampoo just watched as her intended husband and annoying admirer continued to strike at each other. Their moves strong and polished. But while Mousse had years of experience on his side, Shinji had more... animal instincts to draw upon.

The pair landed only a few meters from each other. Both breathing hard, their faces lightly dotted with bruises. One of Mousses's glasses had a crack in it.

_He's strong. Almost as much as myself. This won't be easy._ Mousse thought.

_He's tough. Tougher than I am._ Shinji thought. _He'll beat me... unless I take it up a notch!_

Suddenly, it began to rain.

"What? No, not now!" Mousse shouted as he suddenly felt himself change from a nearsighted human being, to a small yellow duck. (Oh, great! Now how am I supposed to beat that boy like this?) The duck quacked.

(You're not) a voice growled.

(What?) The duck looked up, staring into the face of a large Bengal tiger.

RRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!! the towering Tiger-Shinji bellowed at the duck.

Said duck just passed out, face-up to the sky.

_Oh, man! That guy really packs a punch. I think he broke some of my ribs. I'd better get back to the hut before I get waterlogged._ He thought as he padded off to the elders hut.

However, the rain was picking up intensity, and in the haze of the downpour Shinji figured he would be better off finding a dry place to sleep. He was also feeling rather exhausted after his fight.

_Hmm? What's this_? He paused as he caught sight of an abandoned house just on the edge of the village itself. The hut was rundown, half the building was crumbling, but there was a small part of the hut that was enclosed and shielded from the rain. It was almost like a small wooden cave. _Perfect_. The tiger thought as he padded over and slid into the small hut.

It wasn't large, but it was enough to get out of the rain.

_I'll find the others in the morning and then get changed back._ He thought as he settled himself in for a nap, his body too exhausted to argue.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji awoke a couple hours later to the sound of rain and a gentle nudging at his whiskers. He looked over and saw a white cat sleepily nestled up against his face.

_Shampoo. _He realized._ Must have gotten caught in the rain storm and just happened to find me. _

Shinji just stared at the white cat for a little bit, just noticing how cute she was.

Suddenly, the white cat blinked it's eyes open.

(Husband, are you alright?) The cat meowed as she stood up.

('Husband'? You still want to marry me, huh?) The tiger growled softly.

(Yes.) She said, pawing at his face gently.

He actually smiled at being wanted by someone. (Well, I'm fine. But how did you find me?)

(I saw your fight with Mousse.)

Shinji's eyes widened. (You saw that?) That meant she had been here the whole time.

(Yes. And I heard you too.) She said as she licked his nose. (Thank you for welcoming my love with open arms.) She meowed.

_She really was listening_._ She must have come back for me, saw us fighting, and stayed with me when I found this little dugout to get out of the rain._ He thought with a smile. (Or open paws.) He said.

The pair laughed as the thunder cracked overhead. Shampoo jumped and cuddled close to Shinji's neck. The tiger put his paw next to the white cat, as if hugging her.

(Don't worry. It's just thunder.) He assured her.

(I was just startled.) She said with a yawn.

(Tired? Then let's get some sleep.) He suggested.

(Yes, husband.) She said as she settled in with her tiger-mate.

To be honest, Shinji liked that title.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Here's my second chapter of my 'Shinji the Tiger' story. Hope you liked it. It was a little longer than I anticipated, running from Shinji and Ryoga's travels to meeting Shampoo to Shinji's fight with Mousse.

And yes, this is my second Shinji/Shampoo story.

Originally I was planning on having Shinji become a tiger, travel with Ranma and Genma to Nerima, and hook up with Kasumi.

But when I realized that Ranma was afraid of cats, and Shampoo was cursed to become a cat, I figured it would be better to make this story a Shinji/Shampoo pairing.

(That just means I'll have to come up with another way for Shinji and Kasumi to get together. Maybe even a Shinji/Akane story. Hey, it's possible!)

If you liked this story please read and review.

But before that...

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE!!

"Are you sure you want to do this, Shinji?" Ryoga asked.

"What? I've never had a pet before." Shinji said.

"Well, I just mean... a duck?" he gasped at the cage Shinji was poking pieces of bread through.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, I don't know. I just wonder why a duck was wearing those glasses. They seem pretty thick."

"Yeah. But it was either take them away so he couldn't leave, or clip his wings."

(QUACK, QUACK) the duck called out. (QUACK, QUACK, QUACK!!)

Translation: 'I'll get you for this, boy! Won't someone save Mousse! Shampoo help me!'

"I brought you those bread pieces you wanted, husband." Shampoo said as she entered his room.

"Thanks, hon." Shinji smiled. "I think he was getting really hungry. Just look at him going crazy."

(QUACK, QUACK!)

Translation: HELP ME!!


	3. Road to Nerima

_**SHINJI THE TIGER  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: Still Own Nothing.

Summary: After their wedding, Shinji, Shampoo and the others head to Nerima to meet with Ranma, and find a conclusion to their lives.

Pretty much a response to Invincible Shinji's _Romance Fanfic Challenge_.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 3  
**Road to Nerima**

Shinji blinked his eyes open, staring up at the ceiling of his new hut, feeling the presence of his wife beside him shift her weight and snuggle up closer to him.

That's right, Shinji and Shampoo were officially married in an amazon wedding ceremony preformed by Cologne not four days ago. It had been a week since his fight with Mousse.

Shampoo's enthusiasm and honest affection had won him over after only a day and the pair spent the next two days just enjoying each others company before their wedding, which the entire village pitched in for. Though a few things had to be sent for from other villages and towns.

When Shampoo had emerged from the bridal hut wearing a rather traditional white silk Chinese wedding dress, Shinji swore that she looked just like an Angel.

Ryoga stayed because Shinji needed a best man, though he did his best not to get into a fight with any of the amazons. He had no intention of getting married, at least until he settled up with Ranma. And it wasn't that he didn't like weddings. It was the karaoke at the reception that made his teeth itch. Ryoga knew from an early age that he was tone deaf. He couldn't carry a tune to save his life, and whenever he got drunk enough he would sing.

This often lead to people trying to fight him, and once sober he tended to agree.

Shinji had convinced him to stay for awhile, promising to help him find his way to Nerima. No telling when he would, or if he could, find even Japan on his own.

Shinji looked over and just watched the cute face of his new wife as she slept next to him. Her eyes eventually opened and focused on him. She smiled as she saw him, and then motivated her entire body over Shinji's, her lovely face filling his entire vision.

"Good morning, fu." Shampoo smiled as she kissed his lips tenderly. (Fu husband)

"Good morning, qi." Shinji smiled as soon as she ceased her kissing. (Qi wife)

Shinji sat up with the girl in his lap, the pair resuming their kissing as they held each other tightly.

The pair hadn't had a 'honeymoon' as yet, as Shinji and Ryoga still had a lot of stuff to do.

Like get to Nerima.

Cologne said that they would be ready to go in a few days. The reason: they had chosen Nerima for their next husband hunt, so Shinji had convinced Ryoga to wait so that they could all go together. So, while they waited, Shinji and Ryoga just spent their time relaxing.

"Mmm! Mmmmm!" Shampoo moaned as her tongue wrestled with Shinji's.

Though it was much better for Shinji.

Shampoo's overwhelming affection and fairly libertine attitude had actually emboldened the young man. Realizing that Shinji was actually a rather shy and suppressed person, Shampoo decided to help him in her own special way.

On their wedding night, after the reception, she crawled into bed with Shinji... naked.

Shinji was naturally unnerved by this, but Shampoo managed to get a firm grip on him and told him that if he was going to be her husband, then this was something he was going to have to get used to. Shinji didn't get much sleep that night, but he was able to overcome his fear of letting others be close to him.

Thanks to Shampoo's forwardness, Shinji's 'fear of intimacy' was crushed.

Since then, the newlyweds had been sleeping without clothes, and morning make out sessions like this were becoming more and more frequent.

Shampoo moaned as Shinji kissed down her neck to her supple breast, leaning her back down to the bed as he gently lapped at her naked flesh.

"Oh! Yes, airen! Shampoo feel very good! YES!" the girl cried out as he fervently kissed the valley between her breasts, his left hand reaching over to caress her right breast, his right hand venturing much lower, eliciting another series of strangled moans from his beautiful wife.

She held his head in position with her hands as he pleasured her. This continued for several more minutes, with Shinji moving around to different body parts all above the waist, until the built-up orgasm released and Shinji collapsed atop the curvaceous young woman.

_Oh, god! Shinji is getting better at this_. She thought, her breathing starting to return to normal. _And this is just his kissing and caressing me._ Her mind quickly played out the possibility of what it would be like when they finally went all the way.

And it made her moisten again.

Shinji may have become bolder in this last week, but he wasn't ready for that just yet. Shampoo understood that, but had subtly made it known to him that she wouldn't wait forever. Yet truth was, she would wait for him. Shinji was absolutely the perfect guy for her. She loved the way he lavished attention and care upon her, which she returned in great amounts. She loved his kindness, his well-mannered attitude, how smart he was, and his strength.

Mousse may have been annoying, but he was no pushover. Heck, if it hadn't rained when it did Shinji would have probably beaten the nearsighted fighter with skill alone. It would have taken longer but Shampoo was confident Shinji would have won.

A soft kiss to her cheek brought her back to reality.

"Did that feel good, Shampoo?" Shinji whispered to his wife as he got off of her and settled down next to her.

"It was wonderful." she cooed softly to him. "Shinji is getting better I think."

"I have you to thank for that." he said, gently caressing her cheek with his hand.

"Why are you staring at Shampoo like that?" she asked, noticing his unblinking gaze.

"You're just so beautiful." he smiled, leaning in to kiss her gently.

He pulled her to him and increased the kiss, their arms wrapped tightly around each other.

A knock on their door caused the pair to frown.

"Who is it?" Shinji said in a less than friendly tone.

"It's Ryoga!" the voice called back from the other side of their bedroom door.

_Lose your way to the kitchen?_ He thought, still mildly annoyed at the interruption. "What's up?" he asked the lost boy.

"Cologne said to come and get you when we were ready to go to Nerima."

Shinji and Shampoo looked at each other in surprise.

"She's ready to go now?" he asked.

"Pretty soon. She told me to make sure you guys were ready and packed. Said we were going to leave after lunch."

Shinji looked at the small clock by their bedside. One of their wedding presents.

_Three hours_. He thought. Normally the amazons ate lunch about 11, this freed them up for the rest of the day, until dinner, which was about 6 o'clock or so. They'd actually let the married couple sleep in and skip breakfast.

"Alright, thanks. We'll be ready to go by then." Shinji called back.

Shinji heard Ryoga walk away then sat up, throwing his legs over the side of the bed.

"Shinji?" Shampoo asked, noticing the upset look on her husbands face. "Is something wrong?"

"I met you here, I fell in love with you here, I married you here, I promised to live with you here. I just thought..."

"Shampoo and airen would become one here." she finished.

He smiled at that. "Yes."

"Still have time." she said with a smile.

Shinji looked at her, a little shocked at what she was suggesting.

"Shampoo ready now. But Shampoo love airen. Would wait til airen ready." she said softly as she scooted up to Shinji's side, wrapping her arms around his bare chest.

Their foreheads touched gently, the young man looking at his gorgeous wife square in the eye. His look told her everything.

He loved her and wanted to prove that love to her.

Their lips met, tenderly at first. Their bodies turned to each other as their arms wrapped around their spouse's body. Skin rubbed against skin, tongues wrestled with increasing passion, a heat building quickly between them.

"I love you, Shampoo." Shinji whispered to her, as he held her tightly.

"Sham- I love you too... Shinji." she whispered back, correcting herself for only a moment.

No other words but those of ecstacy and rapture followed as the pair consummated their love.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Where are they?" the short-haired, white and pink clothed Sugar asked as she loaded the last of her belongings into the large moving truck.

"No clue. They knew when we had to leave." the long raven-haired, red Chinese dress-wearing Spice said as she hefted her large sword onto her back.

"Don't worry, child. They will be here." Cologne said as she stood on the top of the truck and saw the talked-about pair step out of their house and tote their own bags up to the truck. She grinned as she noticed the fatigued expressions their bodies made, their hastily put on clothes, and a rather... satisfied look on her great-granddaughters face as she walked arm-in-arm with her husband, her head resting on his shoulder. _Well, well, well. No problems there I see._

"Where have you been?" Pepper, Spice's twin sister, asked the pair as they placed their bags inside the large truck. "We've been waiting for you since lunch, which you missed by the way. What were you..." but she was unable to finish her question as Shampoo placed a hand over her mouth.

"Shampoo and Shinji here now. No get upset." Shampoo said. "We go now?" she asked her great-grandmother as she leaped down from the roof of the truck.

"Yes, yes. We can go now." the old crone said.

The group loaded into the large van that would drive ahead of the moving truck. The group consisted of Cologne, Ryoga, Shinji, Shampoo, Pepper, Spice, Sugar, Soy, Perfume, and Mint.

Shinji and Shampoo grudgingly got into the back seat and quickly fell asleep against each other, their fingers interlinked with each other.

The others just stared at them in confusion. Had they known the reason for their sudden exhaustion, they would have all turned the color of tomatoes. A couple of them, however, would have been bugging the married girl for details like crazy.

Cologne just smiled knowingly, but not telling the others anything than to let them sleep as the van and loading truck pulled out of the village, which was waved off by the other amazon maidens.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was two weeks later and the group was almost to Hong Kong.

Along the way, the group encounters Ukyo Kuonji. She was on her way back to Japan, specifically to Nerima, and as it turned out, she was also looking for Ranma.

"So... what did that jerk do to ruin your life?" Ryoga asked.

"He ran out on me right after we were supposed to get married." Ukyo grumbled.

"Married? Why would Ranma want to marry a guy?" he gasped.

"Uh... Ryoga? She's a girl." Shinji said to his friend.

"What? He... she is?"

"Yeah. She just has really short hair."

"Oh. Wow." he gasped. "How did you know?"

"How did you not?"

The rest of the trip all the way to Hong Kong was carried out in silence, though Ryoga did his best to avoid the tomboy cook, especially if she should find out about his pig-curse.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The group arrived in Hong Kong and quickly got checked into a hotel for the night. While everyone went out to get some food, Shinji found himself sitting on the patio of his room overlooking the harbor. Next to him, actually in the patio next to his, was Cologne. Noting his rather somber mood and deep-thought appearance, Cologne spoke up.

"Is something wrong, son-in-law?" the elderly woman asked the boy.

"Yes, elder. A while back you said that Shampoo and I were the perfect match for each other. What did you mean by that?" he asked.

"Oh... that. Well, it was just an idea I was throwing out."

"You said it either had to do with our cat-curses, or because we were the perfect match for each other and I just wonder what you meant by that."

Cologne smiled. "I'm sure you've noticed how different you two are. Personality wise."

"You mean... because she is headstrong, impulsive, uninhibited, fearless, strong."

"And you are somewhat the opposite. Shy but not a coward, more a thinker but not weak, reserved and even sensitive to the needs of others before your own."

"Wait! Shampoo isn't selfish!" Shinji snapped.

"No. I did not say she was. Though it might have seemed like I was implying that, it was nice to see that you will stand up for your wife." the elderly woman grinned.

"Well, of course! She's my wife and I love her."

"Oh, Airen!" Shampoo cried as she appeared from inside the room after taking a shower. She was wrapped in a white hotel bathrobe, walked up and wrapped her arms around the boy. "You love Shampoo!"

Shinji smiled as he turned around and kissed her softly on the cheek. "Why shouldn't I?" he said. "You've done more for me than any other woman has. And I don't just mean in bed." he said, whispering the last part.

Shampoo looked a little lost, but smiled at the apparent compliment.

The pair kissed tenderly before the girl pulled her husband back into their room and quickly closed the curtains.

Cologne just grinned. _I'll be sure to save them some food for later_. She thought.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Moving a majority of their things from their village in China to Nerima in Tokyo wasn't a large problem, though there was some trouble with finding the right boat for the right price.

Cologne didn't want to take a separate boat from their truck, until Shinji was able to locate a barge that would accommodate them. It was slow, but the captain and crew didn't ask too many questions, didn't really mess with passports, and could keep to themselves the majority of the time.

Eventually the barge reached Kyoto within a week of leaving Hong Kong.

One month after leaving their village found the group of amazons entering the Tokyo ward known as Nerima.

They quickly set up shop in old restaurant that was For Lease. Shinji had to handle the arrangements since he was basically the more diplomatic of the group.

Cologne, Ryoga, Shinji, Shampoo, Pepper, Spice, Sugar, Soy, Perfume, Mint and Ukyo Kuonji were quick to set up their new restaurant, called The Cats Paw.

Once the majority of their stuff was loaded into the restaurant, an overly anxious Ryoga wanted to go out and find Ranma.

Seeing his friends distress, Shinji was able to convince Cologne to let them go out and find the boy in question. Shampoo wanted to go out as well, mostly to close that chapter of her life, and Ukyo also insisted.

"Very well. Go out and locate your former fiancée." Cologne said. "We can handle things here."

"Thank you, elder." Shinji said as the quartet left.

Shampoo lead the trio to the Tendo Training Hall, where she knew Ranma was now staying.

She knocked on the large door, but nothing happened. She knocked again and nothing happened.

"Hmm. Maybe no one's home?"

"No. Someone should be home. Always someone home." Shampoo said and then casually walked right through the large oak doors to the dojo, knocking them down like a bulldozer.

This left Ryoga and Ukyo with their mouths hanging open in total shock.

Shinji, however, just shook his head and walked in after his wife.

"HELLO!" Shampoo shouted.

Within a few seconds, a kindly woman in a house dress and apron stepped out of the house.

"Yes? Can I... Oh! Shampoo. You've returned." Kasumi Tendo said with a smile. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you knock." she said, noticing the crashed in door.

"Yes, Kasumi-neechan. Have come to see Ranma." Shampoo said, not really caring about the door.

"Uh... Ranma is at school. But he should be back soon." Kasumi said.

"Can Shampoo and friends wait?" she asked.

"I don't see why not. Who are you friends?"

"This Ryoga, friend of Ranma. Spatula Girl, also friend of Ranma."

"Actually I'm his fiancée and my name is Ukyo!" Ukyo snapped.

"And who is this?" Kasumi asked of the final person.

"This Shinji. Shampoo husband." the amazon said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around Shinji's neck.

Kasumi balked. "Husband?"

"I'm pleased to meet you, Kasumi-san." Shinji said with a bow.

"Please come in. I wish to hear this story." Kasumi said.

"Of course."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(One hour later)

"...and after we set ourselves up in our new café, we decided to come and look for Ranma." Shinji said as he sipped his tea. "Shampoo lead us here, you invited us in, I told you our story, and..."

"Oh My!" Kasumi gasped. "That's... incredible! And you all have curses like Ranma-kun?"

"Well... not all of us." he said, looking at Ukyo.

"I was never in this Jusenkyo place." the tomboy said.

"I see."

"While we wait, do you want to spar?" Ryoga asked.

"Sure." Shinji said.

The pair went out into the back yard and started sparring after a few quick stretches. While they did, Ukyo volunteered to cook dinner while Kasumi and Shampoo talked.

"I have to admit that I was a little shocked that you have a husband, Shampoo-san. You were so... adamant about being with Ranma." Kasumi said.

"Yes. At first I thought that Ranma was one for me. But... he reject me too much. I... realized that I could not continue with chasing him... so I left. I met Shinji when return to China... and... it like I find soul mate." Shampoo said with a smile.

Kasumi just nodded, also noting how much her speech had improved since they last met. It made her wonder if Shinji had anything to do with that.

"And he very good at loving Shampoo." the amazon said with a happy sigh.

_Good at loving?_ Kasumi wondered, then blushed as to what she was implying.

A few minutes later, Ranma Saotome returned to the house, with Akane and Nabiki Tendo in tow.

"Just because Pop's is in Edogawa with your father on special business, doesn't mean he couldn't have given me a little warning or something." Ranma growled. "I just hope he doesn't try to marry me off to someone else. The last few times were just ridiculous!"

"Yeah. The last thing I need is to try and dig your sorry butt out from more trouble." Akane snapped.

"What? Dig me out? Who was it that saved you from Kodachi's poison dart?"

"She saw me as competition for you, ya big goof!"

"So it's my fault?" Ranma asked as Nabiki looked back to see the downed door the other two hadn't noticed just yet.

"No. I blame your father for that, but since he isn't here..." Akane shouted.

"Now wait a minute!" Ranma shouted back.

"What is all the racket out here?" Kasumi asked as she came around the corner.

"Oh, just the usual." Nabiki groaned. She suddenly paused as she noticed a collection of shoes next to the front door. "Do we have guests?"

"Yes. Very special guests. Mostly for Ranma." Kasumi said.

"Really? Who?"

"RANMA SAOTOME! PREPARE TO DIE!" Ryoga shouted as he appeared around the corner of the house.

"Ryoga?" Ranma gasped.

"He's Not The Only One, Suga!" Ukyo shouted as she pulled out her giant spatula.

"Ucchan?" Ranma gasped.

"Hello, Ranma-san." Shampoo said, appearing behind the upset looking Ukyo.

"YOU TOO?" he gasped.

"Hello." Shinji said, appearing next to Shampoo.

"Uh... who are you?" Ranma asked.

"My name is Shinji Ikari." he said with a bow.

"Shinji is Shampoo's husband." the lovely amazon said.

"Husband?" Ranma, Akane and Nabiki gasped.

"Yeah. They got married about a month ago. I was there." Ryoga said. "Now, prepare to die!"

"TIME OUT!" Ranma shouted, halting everyone.

"Time Out? What kinda stunt is that?" Ryoga asked.

"Dude! Give me a minute! I've got old friends and former fiancée's dropping in out of nowhere, one of them even telling me they're married to another guy when I didn't even know they were over me. And you wanna kill me right when I walk in the door. Give me a minute!"

"Fine." Ryoga huffed.

"So. You're Shampoo's husband?" Ranma said, shaking hands with Shinji. _Hmm, firm grip._

"And Ryoga's traveling companion for about three months before I met Shampoo." Shinji said.

"Really? How did that work out?" Ranma asked.

"Not bad, all considering you can actually go to more than 90 different countries on seven continents and never see the ocean." Shinji said.

"I'm surprised you didn't end up on the moon." Ranma snickered.

"HEY! I'm not that bad!" Ryoga snapped.

"So... why are you all here?" Ranma asked.

"Well, it was mostly so that Ryoga and Ukyo could find you." Shinji said.

"And Shampoo wanted Airen to meet Shampoo new Airen." Shampoo said, holding the boys hand with her own.

_Thank god that's something else I don't have to worry about._ Ranma thought. _And at least the guy seems like a good person. I wonder how strong he is?_

"Alright, breaks over!" Ryoga snapped.

Within seconds, Ryoga and Ranma were trading blows in the main yard of the house.

"This... is going to be a problem." Shinji groaned.

"Yes." Shampoo said. "We have not told them about curses yet."

"Later, sweetie. He's got bigger things to worry about now."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Hope everyone liked this chapter, because it's the next to last chapter. The next chapter will be the last, if I can manage it. For now this is what you all get.

Not much I can say about this one, other than the fact that Shinji got lucky twice with his own wife. And yes, this is another response to Invincible Shinji's _Romance Fanfic Challenge_. This is just the first multi-chapter one I've written for it.

Hope everyone enjoys this and will leave me a good review.


End file.
